Routine Meet and Greet? Chapter 1: Arrival
by sarahksg1
Summary: Sg1 visit a new planet, here all the people are young and beautiful, they are welcomed warmly into this comunity.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Routine Meet and Greet? (Chapter 1)  
  
Summary: Sg1 visit a new planet, here all the people are young and beautiful, they are welcomed warmly into this community.  
  
Category: General  
  
Season: 6  
  
Pairing: Sam and Jack  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The pale sand whipped up in billows under the fast feet of the boy, he wove in and out of the tall almost branchless trees that surrounded the Stargate. The mighty ring stood strong and high, towering massively over the trees and DHD. It cast a long shadow in the afternoon sun that stretched far behind it, a long oval shadow that crept up and down the stones and tree trunks on the other side. The gate itself was mounted proudly on a podium, with steps that lead down to the sandy ground the boy was presently playing on. The boy ran, swerving, imagining he was with another, playing games, jumping and shouting. The boy himself was alone, but amused himself in games, games of adventure and excitement. He wrapped his arms around the nearest tree and swung his legs around it, he pushed himself up the tree, calling across the tree line to an imaginary friend. He laughed and felt his face light up with a grin as he reached the top of the tree and stood on it's highest branch looking out over the village and over tho the river.  
  
"Oyerin!" he called the name of his sister out across the trees to the river in which she was working. "Oyerin, over here!" he shouted. Oyerin looked up, sweat and mud smudged her pretty face, she smiled as she saw her youngest brother, the youngest of the village and waved modestly to him so not to be seen, as she held her basket to her hip.  
  
"Can I be of any help sister?" he offered from his tree.  
  
"No thank you Sadrey, I am almost finished here. Run along and play will you?" she replied and with a smile returned to her work, collecting food. Sadrey's face grew long and he slowly began to make his way down the tree. Suddenly a loud, deep groaning sound followed by a sharp click filled the air. Startled Sadrey lost his grip on the tree and fell to the floor.  
  
"Sadrey?!" Oyerin called worried for the sake of her brother and frightened by the strange sound that had caused him to fall.  
  
"I am well, do not fret" Sadrey shouted hearing his sister, their parents had been killed not too long ago, he had only been young and his sister had taken care of him ever since. She worried about him continually; he did not like to make her stress.  
  
The groaning sound came again, it shook the earth, he felt the sand scratch his bare back beneath him. He looked up and saw the ring, it moved. The inner of the two rings was spinning.  
  
"Oyerin, Oyerin, the great ring moves, send word to the elders! The ring moves!" he called to his sister who was struggling to make her way to her bother through the trees. "Hurry sister, fetch them, quick!" she nodded to him and quickly speed forward, past him and towards the village.  
  
He struggled to get to his feet, he feared the ring. Many stories had been told of what the ring did. It was said the people can emerge from it, that a blue light appears and people will appear. The ring spun again and this time when the clicking noise came a great blue wave erupted from the rings centre. Sadrey screamed in fear of what was next to come and flung himself behind a tree in an attempt to hide.  
  
He watched as the blue settled in the centre of the ring, like a pool of water, calm, rippling gently. Suddenly a man emerged from the surface of the pool. He was dressed in strange clothing and had a large black object in his hand. He was very quickly followed by two more men and another that appeared to be female.  
  
"It's warm." Said the man that had first appeared from the blue, he pulled out a small black object, it opened and he placed it over his eyes.  
  
"This planets a lot closer to it's sun than earth is sir." Said the female, stepping down from the podium and walking a few steps in the direction Sadrey was hidden.  
  
"Is this planet not inhibited by life forms?" asked one of the men that still stood near the ring, he was very tall, his skin was darker than that of the others. He had no hair and had a strange marking on his head.  
  
"Not much of a welcome huh?" asked the first man. He strolled around, he got alarmingly close to Sadrey and he let out a small gasp as he tried to hide himself. The mans head snapped up and the sound, his hands enclosed around the black object at his side and he raised it. "Hello?" he asked, he stepped forward and used one hand to part the bushes at the base of the tree while the other strongly held the black object. Sadrey scuttled out of his hiding place, backing away slightly in fear of the newcomers.  
  
"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you. We're friends." Said the woman, she stepped forward timidly, her black object still lay at her side. "My names Sam, what's yours?" she asked, a friendly smile on her face. Sadrey noticed that the three men did not seem so inviting and feared answering the question. "It's ok, we're not going to harm you" Sam said smiling calmly.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't speak English." Said the first man looking at Sadrey sceptically.  
  
"No I understand her." He replied quietly. "My name is Sadrey." he said shyly, attempting not to make eye contact with the man.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sadrey." Said Sam with a warm smile. "This is Jonas." she said indicating the young looking man that stood behind her. "This is Teal'c." she said pointing to the big man with no hair. " And this is Colonel O'Neill." She said smiling as Jack offered Sadrey his hand, getting a rather confused response from the boy. Jack laughed softly.  
  
"So, anyone else around here?" Jack asked Sadrey.  
  
"Yes, my village is just beyond those trees. There are many people there. I shall take you if it is what you wish." he asked gesturing the direction of his village with his hand.  
  
"Thank you Sadrey, that would be nice" said Sam smiling, then laughing as she received a surprised look from O'Neill.  
  
"Oh, and who is in charge here Major. Carter?" he asked mockingly before swinging around on this left leg to follow the boy who was already scampering far ahead of them in the direction of his village.  
  
The village was not far from the gate, it only took them about 5 minutes before they heard people.  
  
"Sadrey approaches with the visitors!" called a boy from one of the taller trees, jack looked up, the boy jumped right from the top and landed crouched on the sand some 5 metres away from jacks feet. They boy grinned at him and ran forwards to the village. Jack looked at Sam and they laughed before continuing on.  
  
The village itself came into view, the trees began to clear before they found themselves in a huge clearing. A long, thought not very high stone, sand coloured wall surrounded what they presumed was the village. Before the wall stood a group of about 500 people. Sadrey smiled, bowed slightly to them and ran into the crowed to where Oyerin stood.  
  
A metre before the rest of the crowd stood 5 people, two men, three women. They appeared to be in their early twenties. They were dressed differently then Sadrey and the tree boy had been dressed, they had worn no shirt, no shoes, just sandy coloured pants that hung from their hips with a piece of string. Looking around Jack noticed that all those in the crowd behind these 5 were dressed in a similar fashion.  
  
But these 5 were dressed quite differently, they wore colourful garments, reds, purples and blues. The 2 men wore loose, but flattering shirts of a blueish colour and strange shaped, but well tailored pants that only reached just below their knees, these were of a darker blue. The 3 women wore dresses, they were a mixture of reds, pinks and purples. They had long sleeves but only reached their knees.  
  
All the women, including those in the crowed had long, blonde hair. It was a warm blonde, they all had curls the hang in beautiful locks around their necks. All the men had Brown hair, neatly cut, none with their hair below the bottom of their ear or above the top. They all had stunningly blue eyes. No one appeared to be over 25, it all seemed quite strange to O'Neill, but they had seen stranger things and this did not worry him.  
  
"Welcome." Said one of the three women that stood at the front of the crowed.  
  
"Welcome to Pelach." She said a warm smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Hey." Said O'Neill. "Umm, I'm Colonel O'Neill of Earth, this is my team." He said smiling slightly and indicating his three companions.  
  
"It has been many a generation since Pelach has been visited by outsiders." Said the woman. "Your presence is very gladly welcomed. I am Leioma, this is Shaida and this here is Jeisku." She said. The two women behind her bowed politely to Sg1. "And this is Haido and Yairoy." She said, the two men behind her bowed as the two women had done.  
  
"Hi, umm this is Major. Carter." Jack said pointing at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said beaming, "Oh, you can call me Sam."  
  
"To meet you is a pleasure." Said Yairoy, one of the two men that had just been introduced. He smiled at her, and took her hand, kissing it gently before bowing once more. Sam blushed; Jack rolled his eyes and scowled slightly before moving on to introduce the rest of his team.  
  
"This is Teal'c." said Jack, Teal'c nodded his greeting. "And this is Jonas." He said. Jonas stepped forward smiling warmly, the two girls behind Leioma smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you both." He said, his eyes managing to catch the light at the right angle so they twinkled sweetly. The two girls blushed slightly before bowing once again. Jack rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Well, now that we are all acquainted." Leioma moved on still smiling "will you all be staying?"  
  
"Uhh." said Jack looking to Sam for help.  
  
"If we are welcome, then we will be more than happy to stay" Sam jumped in.  
  
"It would be an honour for you to all stay with us, we would very much like to hear about Earth and your culture." Said Leioma.  
  
"As would we." Said Sam smiling, then laughing slightly as she saw Jack raise his eyebrows at this comment.  
  
"Then please, follow us." Said Leioma. Leading them forward, the crowd parted for them, all staring as Sg1 passed through. As they neared the gate to the village Sadrey called to them, they heard him and located him above them sitting with his legs on either side of the wall that surrounded the city.  
  
"Bye Sam!" he called to her. "I hope to see you again!" he called above the crowd.  
  
"Me too, see ya!" she called back laughing quietly.  
  
"New friend?" asked O'Neill, nudging her in the ribs.  
  
"Maybe." She said grinning at the suggestive look he gave her. 


	2. Routine Meet and Greet? Chapter 2: Dinne...

Title: Routine Meet and Greet? (Chapter 2)  
  
Summary: Sg1 have dinner with the Pelacheans, Sg1 get a change of clothes and find out the true age of the Pelacheans  
  
Category: General  
  
Season: 6  
  
Pairing: Sam and Jack  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).Routine Meet and Greet?  
  
Sg1 walked into a huge hall. Leioma had called everyone in the village together for a huge dinner and then a Hasiigo, or what had been described to Sg1 as a dance. The huge hall had been decorated for the occasion, the hall was made of great wooden panels. Thick wooden beams separated the panels from one another; they were carved in beautiful intricate designs. A long table stretched from one end of the hall right to the other. There were no chairs, the table was low and everyone sat with their legs folded, something Jack was sure he was going to have a lot of trouble with.  
  
Everyone had changed from their drab sandy outfits into outfits similar to those that Leioma and the other 4 had been wearing earlier. The hall was filled with laughing. No one was eating yet, they were all waiting for Sg1 Jack supposed. They saw 9 empty places near the head of the table, presumably for them and the 5 that had net them at the gate earlier. O'Neill made a move to go and sit.  
  
"Not yet." Said Leioma in his ear.  
  
"Oh, right sorry." Said Jack feeling slightly embarrassed. Leioma smiled.  
  
"Do you have any other clothing that would be more suitable for the evening meal and the dance to follow?" she asked them, directing her question at Jack knowing he was the leader of their group.  
  
"Umm.we have some green fatigues." He suggested. Carter gave him a bored look, she turned to Leioma.  
  
"No, sorry this is all we have." She said. Leioma smiled.  
  
"I thought that may be the case, never mind, we have prepared for this." She said. Jack raised his eyebrows at Sam in a worried look. She half smiled back, but also felt the stab of worry hit her gut. They weren't going to make them dress up were they? Of course they were, what was she thinking!  
  
"Please come this way." Said a small girl, she seemed to be about 13. She lead Sam away from the three men. O'Neill grinned at her mockingly. She looked back at him, begging him to help her with her eyes. He just kept on laughing.  
  
"And will you please follow me?" asked Sadrey.  
  
"You?!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, me" Sadrey said laughing, "Will you please follow me?" Jack looked desperately around for help, when none came running he surrendered and followed the boy. Teal'c and followed after some gentle prompting from Leioma.  
  
Sam emerged from behind the curtain she had been instructed to change behind. A mirror had been placed before her so she could "admire" herself. Sam was dressed in a beautiful halter neck top, the top was made of a silk like cotton fabric that seemed to be able to change colour in all the right places to make the shirt look amazing. It was a beautiful pink and red colour. The top cut just below her belly button, attached to the delicate straps were sleeves made of a very fine mesh that had a tint of pink in its colour.  
  
She wore a long skirt that hung from low on her hips and reached the floor. It swayed elegantly as she moved. The skirt was made of different fabric, it was a deep red, and was made of normal light cotton.  
  
Small delicate sandals were placed on her feet, her hair was changed from its flat military look and turned into a beautiful, feminine style that made her eyes stand out. She had been sprayed in a sweet smelling perfume, it reminded her a little bit of daisies.  
  
She glanced at herself in the mirror and had to admit that it was a nice change from huge, heavy fatigues and clompy, heavy combat boots. She smiled, laughed at the thought of what the guys were going to say and followed the girl outside. She thanked the young girl and scanned the room for the rest of Sg1. They were nowhere to be seen, she laughed aloud when she realised they were probably dragged off to be changed after she was.  
  
Jack glared at his reflection. He looked ridiculous! He was dressed in satiny silky pants, they were a bluey, purpley colour. They were reasonably tight, and hugged him in all the places he did not feel comfortable being hugged in. The pants, like those that the 2 men outside had worn only reached to just below his knees. He had a pair of light jandals on his feet.  
  
His shirt, there was no shirt. The top of his pants had a hideous belt on them that stopped about 2 inches below his belly button.  
  
He had a silky scarf warped around his head, it was about an inch wide and wrapped around like headband.  
  
He had been "sponged down" by two of the women that had been in the crowd behind Leioma and her friends.then he had been sprayed with this dainty smelling perfume. So here was Jack dressed in tight, bare all pants and smelling like a woman.  
  
Teal'c and Jonas of course were going through exactly the same ordeal as Jack, but neither of them seemed to have half as much of a problem with it!  
  
O'Neill sighed, and moved over to where Jonas and Teal'c were standing. Neither looked all that impressed but on seeing Jack all "decked up" they soon forgot they too were dressed like idiots and headed out to find Sam.  
  
The three men stepped back out into the hall, Teal'c stood in the doorway they had just came through, hands behind his back, head held high. Jonas was subtly hiding behind Teal'c, managing to hide himself from view. O'Neill stood uncomfortably in front of two of them, searching the room with his eyes for Carter.  
  
Alas, she saw him first. She came up next to them three of them with none of them having noticed.  
  
"Wow, you guys look....interesting." she said laughing. Jack jumped, and turned to her giving her the biggest "evils" look he could muster. But his glare was quickly washed away when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful!  
  
"Thanks Carter..."he said, in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. Then he laughed. "Well, we may look like idiots but you look great." He said softly. She beamed up at him.  
  
"Really? Thank you sir, you three look rather dashing yourselves." she said grinning before turning and heading towards the table. The three men watched as she sat down and started chatting away with some of the locals.  
  
"Guess that's our cue then." O'Neill said, following her.  
  
Teal'c nodded his agreement and began to walk in the direction O'Neill had headed in. Jonas edged along behind Teal'c. trying his best to stay hidden. His plan didn't work, he had been spotted. A group of about 5 girls came rushing up to show him to his seat. Teal'c took the hint and left him be with his fans. Jonas wasn't impressed by this, Teal'c could feel the daggers Jonas was sending at him with his eyes on his neck. He turned to see Jonas smiling awkwardly as the girls swooned and fussed making sure he was completely comfortable. Teal'c managed a grin and shaking his head took his seat next to Jack.  
  
Everyone chittered and chatted for about half an hour. A loud bell was hit and everyone suddenly fell silent. Jack glanced up looking slightly dazed and watched as Leioma stood to talk. All eyes were on her.  
  
"People, fellow Pelacheans, we are here today to welcome Colonel. O'Neill, Major. Carter, Teal'c and Jonas to our village. I'm sure you will have all seen them today. Their presence comes as a surprise to us, but a welcome one." She said smiling over at Jack. "It has been many generations since visitors have come through the ring and we are honoured to be harbouring such guests. Welcome." she said, rasing a goblet of what Jack presumed to be some type of alcohol " to Pelach, may your stay be highly enjoyable!" she took a sip of her drink, Sg1 and the rest of the crowd followed suit with the goblet of liquid that had been placed in front of them. "Oh, and I would like to say that you all look lovely in your change of clothes!" she said smiling, everyone laughed, even Teal'c and they all once again took a sip of their drinks.  
  
Once Leioma had sat down 12 huge plates of food were brought out. They were placed evenly along the table and everyone started to eat. Sg1 glanced around, Leioma smiled at them and they figured it was time for them also to start eating.  
  
The meal lasted a good hour before the conversation really started to pick up. After lots of small talk and rattle about clothing and the Stargate O'Neill felt it was time to let his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"Leioma." he said, getting her attention instantly.  
  
"Yes colonel?" she asked surprised, Jack had barely spoken a word all evening, just sat stuffing his face and listening.  
  
"Well, I was just curious, how old are you folks anyway?" he asked, getting an odd look from Carter. Leioma smiled.  
  
"I'll presume you mean us as individuals and not as a race?" she asked him.  
  
"Yea." Replied Jack shortly.  
  
"We must appear very young to you, but in your years I believe we are very old to you." She said, Jack looked at her blankly, expecting a little more of an answer. She picked up on this and continued. "During my conversations with Sam, I have worked out that I, in your years are approximately 400 years old." Jack looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"4..400??? You all look 20!" he said, surprised and quite honestly annoyed that he looked twice their age if not three times their age and still hadn't even live a quarter of what they had.  
  
"Yes, we as a race age a lot slower than you humans." She said patiently. Jack looked at Sam looking offended, She laughed. Then in realisation said;  
  
"You said that no one has arrived through the Stargate for generations.." Presuming she was going somewhere with this Jack let her continue. "Even if it were just 2 generations that's about 1000 years ago!" she said looking amazed, Jack quite frankly couldn't really care less. 'I mean woohoo.' He thought 'we've met like a million races that are way older than us!' Leioma laughed, she looked at Jack, laughed again and then turned to Sam.  
  
"Actually it's been a lot longer than that. These stories of the ring igniting and people appearing through it have been passed down for a lot more than 2 generations. It's probably closer to 20 generations, quite possibly more." Sam looked amazed, she looked at jack expecting a board pout to be on his face but found a look of confusion, sure that's not strange for O'Neill but even still, she thought it quite odd. Jack would only be confused if he was listening, and he never listens to anything she says, 'I wonder what he's confused about.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Are you alright Colonel?" asked Leioma.  
  
"Huh?" replied Jack.  
  
"Oh, it's just, you look a little lost, confused even." She said looking directly at Sam. Jack watched as Sam's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, causing a little furrow to form in her brow.  
  
"Strange." she said, but was interrupted mid-thought by Jonas.  
  
"Umm.I think this party thing is 'sposed to start soon.." He said, bright red with two of the girls he had been sitting with pretty much draping over his shoulders.  
  
"Yea..umm.should we be heading off?" Jack asked Leioma.  
  
"Yes, of course the Hasiigo! We've been sitting here for rather a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if it had started without us!" she said smiling as she raised herself from her seat.  
  
"Was this dance not designed for us?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Yes, but the dancing will have started already. They will be waiting for their guests of honour however, so we best be off." She said ushering them out the door. Jack grabbed Sam's arm, the soft see through silk slipped lightly under his fingertips, he coughed softly then said.  
  
"Hey can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure." She said stepping back into the hall away from the door. "What is it?"  
  
"I dunno.I'm just getting this weird feeling from Leioma." He said standing close to her so as not to be overheard by others still in the hall.  
  
"Weird feeling sir?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I dunno.it's just some of the things she said. Kind of like she knew what I was thinking." He said, his eyes narrowing in concentration, trying to remember what it was she had said.  
  
"Actually I noticed that too." Said Sam not having realised it before.  
  
"Lets just keep an eye on her aye?" he said. He then offered her his arm. She laughed and slipped hers into his. They walked out into the party arm in arm in search of what had happened to Teal'c and Jonas. 


End file.
